1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting data using a relay device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a data transmission between a relay device and a communication device, and, in particular, a method, device, and system for transmitting data between communication devices connected to a relay device.
The present disclosure relates to data transmission between a relay device and a communication device, more particularly, to a device and method of transmitting data between communication devices connected to a relay device, and a system thereof.
With the popularity of communication devices, an increasing number of users transmit various data (e.g., documents, pictures, or videos) via communication devices. In a conventional manner of transmitting data between communication devices, short-distance communication technologies (e.g., BLUETOOTH or WI-FI) are generally used. The operational procedure generally includes first establishing a short-distance communication connection between two communication devices and then transmitting data until the completion of the transmission. Before the transmission of the data, two communication devices may be required to be paired.
Although the existing pairing manner and its corresponding data transmission may be directly performed between two communication devices, communication devices may be difficult to control therebetween.